dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool vs Incineroar
King K. Rool vs Incineroar 'is ZombieSlayer23's fourty-ninth DBX. It pits King K. Rool and Incineroar from Nintendo. Description ''Donkey Kong vs Pokemon! Which newly-added, brute character to Super Smash Bros. will win? Who do you want to win? King K. Rool Incineroar Interlude '''NO RULES! '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Jungle Hijinx) Donkey Kong and King K. Rool collided fists, causing a massive boom to be heard. Trees shook and grass ripped from the ground. In the process, a tree broke off the ground and started to fall towards the ground. Incineroar, who was looking for food, was nearly crushed by the tree, but he barely side-stepped the attack. Incineroar was furious, and he roared just to prove his point. The pokemon sprinted towards the wind, and was going to take revenge on whoever caused this matter. Incineroar leaped through the trees and into an open field with a hut, just in time to see Donkey Kong get brutally gutted by King K. Rool. Kong was knocked out cold, and right before K. Rool could finish him off, a massive roar was heard behind him. He turned around so fast, it was a blur. He faced Incineroar, who was more furious than ever. He bared his claws and got into battle position, fire erupting from his back. K. Rool tried not to look intimidated, so he got into battle stance as well and smiled. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO (Cue: Hyrule Circuit - Mario Kart 8) With a swift and quick movement, K. Rool pulled out his Blunderbuss and fired away. Incineroar stood his ground and let the cannon ball hit him, but it didn't do much damage. It drove Incineroar a bit backwards, but with his brute strength, he pushed through the attack and hurled the cannon ball back at K. Rool. This shocked K. Rool greatly; he acted fast and leaped into the air, belly first. The cannon ball was deflected off of K. Rool's armor, and it was now a game of tennis between the cannon ball. The two showed no sign of weakness as the cannon ball bounced between sides of the field, until the cannon ball was hurled at Incineroar. The pokemon caught the ball and hurled it with a curl at K. Rool. The cannon ball instantly swerved with precision, and hit K. Rool head on. But the villain quickly picked himself up and growled. K. Rool: Not strong enough! Incineroar leaped into the air and activated Cross Chop. Bursting through the air diagonally, he hit K. Rool head-on once more with his muscular, fiery body. K. Rool stumbled backwards, was punched once, and then rebounded off of Incineroar's Alolan Whip, right back into Incineroar's grasp. Incineroar picked up K. Rool and lunged into the air, twisting him in an envelope of fire. Incineroar then dropped to the ground, and brought K. Rool back-first into the mud. K. Rool yelled in pain, and in shock he brought his sharp teeth into Incineroar's shoulder. Incineroar yelled as well and threw K. Rool into a tree. K. Rool: Blast you! Incineroar: Oh you're about to experience much more pain! Incineroar and K. Rool both lunged into the air. Incineroar swung his fist at K. Rool, but the villain pulled his torso backwards, avoiding the attack, and then countering it with a heavy tail swing. The tail rammed into K. Rool's spine, driving him into the ground. Taking this as his advantage, K. Rool brought his fists upwards and drove his bottom into Incineroar's head, applying as much pressure as he could. But using his Revenge ability, he surged upwards off of K. Rool and scorched him with his burning flames. K. Rool skidded on the ground, and Incineroar in hot pursuit. K. Rool took his crown off of his head and slammed it into the ground, stopping the skidding. He then picked himself up and hurled the crown at Incineroar, but missed spectacularly. Incineroar: Ha! I see aiming isn't your interest, huh? But the crown swung backwards and whacked Incineroar across the head, angering the cat. The crown flew right back into K. Rool's grasp who laughed manically. K. Rool: Gotcha! Incineroar resumed his attack and sprinted at K. Rool, but the villain was ready. As K. Rool stood his ground, Incineroar readied himself for an extremely heavy punch with both of his fists. Incineroar lunged into the air, his fists bared. He nailed K. Rool in the gut with his blow, but with a quick counter K. Rool activated Gut Check, creating such a heavy blow that Incineroar's ribs nearly cracked. Incineroar dropped to the ground. K. Rool laughed so hard he rolled on the ground. Incineroar: You think this is a joke? I'll show you this isn't a laughing matter! Incineroar picked himself up and backlashed K. Rool across the gut, angering K. Rool as well and causing him to get up quickly. The two traded punches, before Incineroar swung his heel downwards, tripping K. Rool. As the villain dropped to the ground, Incineroar used Darkest Lariat, twirling like a tornado and heavily damaging K. Rool. Incineroar then followed up with another Alolan Whip, which rebounded K. Rool once more into Incineroar's grasp, but this time, Incineroar's final smash was ready to go. K. Rool: Shit-'' Incineroar picked K. Rool and threw him into the air, engulfed in flames. Incineroar then repeatedly punches his foe in the air, before grabbing K. Rool again and dropping him into the ground. K. Rool's eyes drooped after the attack, and Incineroar lifted his fist into the air. Incineroar: ''Victory! But this time, it was K. Rool's time for a final smash. K. Rool got up, heavily bruised and broken, but he fought it off. K. Rool lunged at Incineroar and dug his teeth into Incineroar's other shoulder, before grabbing him and sending him right to his fortress. K. Rool happily slaps the side of his throne before taking aim and firing his Blast-O-Maniac, hitting Donkey Kong Island and obliterating it completely. Back to the field, Incineroar dropped from the sky, unconscious and weakened. K. Rool laughing and on the ground, pulled out his Blunderboss and took aim. With the simple click of his finger, K. Rool fired a bigger and stronger cannon ball directly into Incineroar's skull, shattering it and blowing his head off of his body. The pokemon's corpse dropped to the ground, and his head happened to splatter on K. Rool's head. K. Rool angrily tossed the head to the side and dusted his armor of blood. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... King K. Rool!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts